1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to portable cooler organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable cooler apparatus wherein the same provides a convenient and compact unit to effect a cooling of a surrounding environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling apparatus has heretofore been available in the prior art, but has been of a relatively elaborate and expansive construction providing a relatively costly and complex organization in use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a convenient readily portable unitary housing provided with a spaced pair of cooling pads to effect cooling of a surrounding environment. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,183 to Carbonaro wherein directing channels are provided interiorly of a unit to direct air flow upwardly through a motor mounted to a top portion of the housing, with an underlying chamber to secure and direct moisture upwardly through the housing into the air stream directed by the blower motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,434 to Underwood provides a chamber with a surrounding pad member with fluid directed thereon, wherein the fluid is positioned in a bottom surface of the housing, wherein a fan mounted at a lowermost portion of the housing directs a moisturized air upwardly therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,052 to Cardinal provides for a subcontained air conditioning unit utilizing a conventional compressor, evaporator, and blower fan to effect a cooling procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,575 to Engalitcheff, Jr., et al., wherein a refrigerant is directed through a coil with forced air directed upwardly past the coils to provide a cooling effect to a surrounding environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,504 to Morton, et al., provides a humidifier/dehumidifier organization enclosed within a single housing to illustrate the use of directed air flow therethrough to effect a selective humidifying or dehumidifying procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable cooler apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.